


A family affair.

by Lioness_Snake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Infidelity, Multi, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioness_Snake/pseuds/Lioness_Snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione meets Astoria in a shop and decides she and little Rose will have tea with her and toddler Scorpius. Hell brakes loose as she is invited to the manor.</p><p>Rose finds herself on platform 9 3/4 watching a family with envy, Ron tells her to beat the Basterd in every subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter including Dramione and Scorrose, may not succeed in dividing it equally.

"Ooooh, look how cute!? They're holding hands!" Hermione looked behind her as another woman's voice drew her attention. 

Hermione went for a shopping spree with her daughter Rose, the toddler of eighteen months sat in a stroller as Hermione was browsing the children's clothes at Lil' uns specialty shop in Diagon Alley. She had been occupied, had not really paid attention to other shoppers, it was a busy day at the shop. Hermione had taken a few days of to spend with her little girl.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder to see who was talking behind her where Rose was located. She saw a stunning blond woman behind her, who seemed to be glowing at the sight of Rose holding a little blond boys hand. The little boy looked angelic with near on white blond hair framing an angular face with a cute pointy nose. The both of them looked absolutely adorable.  
Rose frizzy red hair spilling out of the Red and Gold stroller. Hermione had rather bought the dark blue one but Ronald had persisted they take the Red and Gold one, Hermione had humoured him.

The cute little blond was sitting in a Green nearly black and Silver stroller, his chumpy knees poking out of his short tan trousers, Hermione noticed he was wearing a buttoned pale blue short sleeved buttoned shirt. Rose and the boy were babbling animatedly in toddler jibberish.

"Ow, your daughter is so cute in her pink floral summer dress and matching knickers, I could just cuddle her to death!" The blond woman beamed. "Ow, I want a girl so badly, forgive me I love my boy to bits, but a girl...." The woman stated longingly, she looked so affectionately at Rose it nearly broke Hermione's heart. "What's her name?" The woman looked at Hermione.

"Rose! Her name is Rose!" Hermione replied.

"Ow, such a lovely name!" The woman gushed.

"And, your boy, what's his name?" Hermione inquired.

"Scorpius! His name is Scorpius, he was named after a constellation!" The woman beamed some more. Her eyes looking down adoringly into her stroller. The two toddlers were still busy exchanging noises.

"Ow, you're Lady Malfoy?" Hermione made the connection instantly, how could she not have seen this? The boy strong resemblance to his father and paternal grandfather could not be mistaken.

"Oh, no please, Lady sounds so presumptuous, Astoria please, call me Astoria!" The lady held her hand to exchange pleasantries.

Hermione took her hand and lightly shook it. "Hermione Gra.... Uhm Weasley!" She could not get used to it, she would have loved keeping her maiden name but again Ronald insisted she take his name as it was accustomed in the Wizarding World.

"Well, hello Hermione, nice to make your acquaintance." Astoria sounded friendly and sincere.

Astoria recognised Hermione when she first laid eyes on her, she had always looked up to the girl who had been her senior at Hogwarts, she had been in awe whenever she had seen the auburn haired girl, so confident and a war hero, she felt a bit star struck for being so forward with her now. Luckily her little boy had pushed it along as he had taken the little girls hand in his, he was a snarky little charmer, like his father whom she dearly loved.

"Would you be up for a cup of tea, I believe they have a nice little tea area with a playpen at the back of the shop, our little ones seem to be getting on nicely, I could really do with some tea!" Astoria suggested. "We can bring our shopping baskets as well!"

Hermione agreed, she would love to talk to another mother, she had been stuck in the house with Rose these past couple of days, Ronald was out on a mission and she felt she had not talked properly adult for a while now.

Hermione and Astoria pushed their chairs next to each other so Rose and Scorpius could still hold hands. They looked a right picture. Hermione swished her wand and made a mental note she would ad it to her collection of memory's stored in her secret cabinet where she kept her phials and Pensieve. Ronald had no access it was her Diary and only hers to see. Hermione occasionally sat in her office and relived some memories of the war, it had been a dark time, but she need to flee the dreary life she was leading with Ronald, the man was beyond boring and very unimaginative when it came to sex, he wasn't talkative or intelligent, he had disgusting eating habits, he snored. Hermione was still confused what had possessed her giving in to him, she thought she loved him, but she didn't not really. 

Hermione and Astoria put Rose and Scorpius in the playpen and sat at the table next tot it. Astoria beckoned the waiter to take their orders. Astoria requested Darjeeling tea and a luxury selection of their assortment High Tea offerings.

Rose and Scorpius sat next to each other their chubby pale legs holding them up, Rose grabbed Scorpius hair and combed through his silken locks with her fingers, Scorpius cried with pleasure as Rose stroked his hair. He gave her a kiss on her cheek making her squeal with pleasure.

Hermione observed the little boy and girl with envy, they were so small and they knew they liked each other. How could they not, they were oblivious as to what the world was. Hermione glanced over to the blond impeccably coifed and dressed woman opposite her, married to the man she-Hermione- had deep feelings for. She couldn't have, shouldn't have, but she couldn't hate Astoria, she was so kind an warm natured. She had asked her for tea. The woman opposite her was young, she could not be over twenty. Hermione was twenty one, she had married Ronald two years ago, fallen pregnant with Rose immediately. Rose the light of her life, she wouldn't forsake her for anything.

"Mummy?!" Scorpius said as he reached up with his hands up to Astoria. "Oh, come to mummy Scorpy!" Astoria reached down lovingly to her son, placing him on her lap. Scorpius looked up longingly to his mother, who stroked his hair and his cheek. "You want your milk! Right?" Astoria asked, Scorpius nodded eagerly.

Hermione was taken a back as Astoria buttoned down her blouse and retrieved her breast, her areola was still enlarged, her teat stiff as a tube, Scorpius latched on and started to nurse his mothers breast.  
"Yes, I know, he's to old, but I cannot deny my little boy his treat can I?" She said more to her self than a bewildered Hermione.

Astoria shouldn't feel awkward more witches breastfed their younglings up to an age of two, but a Lady nursing her toddler, Hermione felt some deep rooted respect for the Blond Witch. She looked like an Angel so serene, something turned in Hermione's stomach, she thought Astoria looked Regal and almost gave of light sitting there with Scorpius happily suckling her breast. Hermione's heart felt warm, watching the woman who was married to the one Hermione really loved. Draco Malfoy, the one she could never be with, shouldn't be with, the one she had exchanged one angry kiss with, before slapping him. The one who had taunted her all through Hogwarts, then proclaiming he loved her, but couldn't because of her Blood Status. 

Hermione snapped back as Astoria talked. "Wouldn't you and Ronald and Rose like to come and visit us at the Manor? The children obviously like each other, maybe Ron and Drake could become friends like we?" Astoria beamed as she divulged her idea.

"Well I do not think Ronald would want to come!" Hermione replied bitterly. No Ron wouldn't, he had seen Draco kiss Hermione and he was still deeply offended by it. He was still not amused whenever he caught a glimpse of the success Draco had become. Or as he stated the Ferret.

"But you will, won't you Hermione, please say you do, bring Rose please it would be fun to meet up! No?!" Astoria pleaded her with her eyes.

"Oh, okay, I will!" Hermione answered.

Scorpius finished his milk and Astoria placed him in his stroller for his nap. 

Hermione fed Rose her sandwich and milk before she snuggled in her stroller. "Scoppy!!!" Rose squealed when she saw Scorpius sleeping like a little angel in his seat.

Hermione and Astoria enjoyed their High Tea and arranged for Hermione to come and visit the coming weekend as Ron would not return from his mission for another week.

 

\---------------------

Nine years later.

Platform nine and a three quarters was as hectic as it ever was at the beginning of a new year at Hogwarts.

"Now, listen carefully, do you see that blond boy over there? That's the Malfoy spawn, make sure you beat him in every subject. Luckily you inherited your mothers brain's." Ronald Weasley sat down in front of his eleven year old girl, shielding her from all things bad.

"Please father, do not mention her, you promised you wouldn't compare me anymore!" Rose green eyes flashed dangerously as she looked at the blond boy passing them.

Scorpius saw a pretty Red Head and the orange haired father huddled together, he was flanked by his father and mother, an auburn haired woman followed them closely, behind her a younger boy followed. The latter woman looked longingly at the girl who was guarded by her father, she held a sob in her throat as she passed the pair, tears filling her eyes at the loss she suffered.

Scorpius hugged his father, he wished him well, it didn't matter if he wasn't sorted into Slytherin, but he should give it his best securing fine grades and excel in whatever he could, his father loved him regardless. His mother hugged him and showered him with kisses, she put his robes straight and held him close to her buxom. Scorpius smiled at the auburn haired woman, "Hermione?" His stepmother leaned over him, "keep an eye on my girl?" She asked him, Scorpius nodded, he would definitely. He loved Hermione as much as he did Astoria. He loved all three of his parents, he gave his younger sibling his hand promising he could come in two years time. The younger boy nodded at his older brother, feeling weary, wanting to come along.

The red haired glowered at the group who stood a few train compartments from her. "Aw, maybe, Beaux Batons was a better idea!" Ronald exclaimed as he watched the group. 

"No, father, you know I can't stand that snooty French language, Hogwarts is fine, James is there and so is Albus, Lily will be there in two years so all in all it will be fine.!" The red headed girl replied.  
"Well keep well clear of the Malfoy brat!" Ronald stipulated finely.

"Why would I bother with him, dad, he stole my mother!" Rose said angrily. She had no intention of giving the platinum blond any time of day, if it were up to her he didn't even exist.


	2. Wozy and Scoppy

Hermione apparated in front of the gates leading to Malfoy Manor, she landed with Rose just there as she had anticipated. Destination, Determination and Deliberation bringing her towards a house she never thought she would have to visit. Being here with her little girl going on a playdate made the whole endeavour set in another light. Meeting the father of said boy in different circumstances filled her with dread and another sensation -joy-, undiluted a great sense of, one word, three letters....

"Hermione!!" A clear voice sounded from the Manor as the gates opened themselves, a house elf appeared before Hermione, taking her luggage from her . Hermione tried to fight the elf but gave up when it didn't budge.

Hermione held Rose in her arms as she made her way towards the pompous building, it changed, Hermione noticed it was still the same bricks an mortar but the overall feeling wasn't as gloomy as a few years back when she was held there. Before she agreed to come she had asked if Draco's parents would be present, Astoria assured her the were not here. They had been sent into exile in Their Holliday home in France. They were banished from the UK for ten years.

Astoria met her halfway demanding she should hold her fiery little Rose. Rose happily agreed, she immediately grabbed Astoria blond hair. "Scoppy?!" She asked her.

"Yes, yes, Scorpy is inside dear, come I'll take you!" Astoria answered the little girl.

Rose clapped her little hands. "Yeay, Scoppy!"

Hermione smiled, Rose had been so exited she would see her little friend again, she told her they were going on a trip to see Scorpius. Hermione had not spoken to Ron, there was no way to contact him when he was away on one of his missions.

Hermione entered the building, she couldn't have been more shocked than she was as she set foot on the white marble flooring. The staircase had been altered beyond recognition. Somehow they had gotten rid of the dingy dark wall coverings, the staircase had been opened up, ceiling to floor windows on the top of the landing let in heaps of sun light. Hermione was awestruck...

"Hello Granger!" A voice sounded very familiar. "You didn't think I would keep the place as it was, now would I, knowing what transpired here?"

Hermione looked up as Draco stood on the stair, holding Scorpius close to his chest with one arm, the other one resting on the bannister.

"Wosie!" The boy reached with his hands.

"Scoppy!" Rose shrieked.

Draco chuckled as he walked down the steps. "Seems our younglings take a shine to one another!" He laughed now. He was amused by the toddlers being happy to see each other.

Did Hermione dare see something else in his mischievous glint? She made sure to push that thought as deep in her lucidity as she could. As soon as it presented itself she had shoved it deep in her sub-conscience no room for figments.

"Let's bring them into the sun room so they can play!" Draco said as he felt Scorpius squirm in his arms, trying to break free.

"Play, play..." He started to wail, stretching his arms for the frizzy Red Head.

"Scoppieeee!" Rose shrieked some more with delight.

"Ooof, they're awfully keen!" Draco had his hands full controlling his toddler boy.

The group hurried towards the sliding doors next to the staircase, Hermione could see more light in it as it was obviously that this room was the much desired sun room.

Scorpius was placed on a large play rug next to the sliding door leading out to a pretty flower garden.

Gone were the formal landscaped gardens filled with sculpted bushes and surrounded by flowerbeds. The view was absolutely breath taking.

"Yes, well, thank Astoria for that view, she had a large say in it!" Draco boosted, he obviously was very proud of what his wife designed.

Hermione placed Rose on the rug an stared out into the breathtaking colours and the sun filtering into the enormous space. The room had been added to the building that much was clear, a large glass and steel construction made up the sun room.

"But you have done this in the past three years, Draco?" Hermione was thoroughly astonished by the vast amount of work which had been done to the whole of the ancient building.

"Yes, well, we're no near on completion, I have sealed-off parts were work is in progress, but our living quarters and the kitchen have been altered. The left wing has been changed, the right one were still working on, you like it? I take?" Draco enquired, knowing Hermione had been here under vastly different circumstances.

"Uh, well, astounded to say the least, it is truly stunning I must say, in and out!" Shivers ran through her dainty body as old memories washed over her. Hermione heard Rose giggle and was pulled back into her lovely surroundings and her beautiful toddler.

"Come sit, Hermione!" Astoria padded the seat next to her.

Hermione did as she was asked. Tears welling up in her eyes as she felt the love running through the bricks and morter as they replaced the sheer evil that had taken place mere years ago.

"Wozy???"

 

\-----------  
\-----------

Sixteen years later.

"Rose?!........ ROSE??!" The voice nudged her out of her train of thought.

"Uh, uhm yes?!" She spluttered, when her eyes got a better perspective as she came out of her day dream, her eyes spit venom. "Malfoy?! What the fuck do you want?!" She glanced at the platinum blond in front of her. She had so not expected him of all the insolent petty people in the world, how dare her even speak her name.

"Well, if you had been paying attention than you would have heard the professor coupling us up for our next assignment, as much as I hate to be the one to tell you!" He said silkily, he loved to play innocent on her, she was so easily rattled, even if she set out not to appear that way.

"Oh, and why would he team us up?" Rose demanded, fists in her sides.

"Well, maybe because we are similar!" Yes this would irk her.

"Don' t you dare call us the same! You white lab-rat!" Rose fumed some more. "You did protest, didn't you?!" 

"Well why would I do that, missy-know-it-all?" And there the button had been pushed.

Rose looked like she would combust any time now, instead... "Please, never say that in my face again!" Her voice trembled with, wait, could it be?! No surely not, emotion? Scorpius pushed the thought aside as Rose picked up the list with ingredients from the table, making her way towards the storage room.

As Rose stomped into the room she locked the door and cast a 'Muffliato', as soon as it was cast, she slumped to the ground, she sobbed silently. He did not get to do that to her, calling her a know-it-all, it had been her mothers nick name, she hated her mother, she missed her, more than anything she missed her voice her warmth, she had abandoned her and her father to be a second mother to that blond lab-rat, starting a new family without her, having another kid with them. He did not get to call her that. Him above anything anyone he couldn't, she hated him so much, she had done so for as long as she remembered. Rose wiped her tears, cleaned her face, adjusted her robes and started collecting the ingredients.

Scorpius was scribbling notes on his parchment as she quietly placed the ingredients next to the cauldron. 

"All right?!" He asked without looking at his partner, his finger in his book, tracing the guidelines surrounding their advanced potion. 

Rose nodded an affirmation, glancing around if anyone had seen her puffy eyes, but all students were busy working their ingredients and cauldrons.

"So..... fire Protection Potion it is...." Rose murmured as she studied her book.

 

Doubt crept in as she admired his focus.

Scorpius held his chopping board above the cauldron and swept the sliced mushrooms into the clarified water. He flicked his wand and started to stir the water and mushroom, clockwise as the mushrooms dissolved and the liquid turned a pale clear blue.

Rose added the content of a phial, the salamander blood neatly integrated with the all ready blue solution, Scorpius kept on stirring, anti-clockwise, another successful move as the substance turned green.

Scorpius handed the ladle to Rose, he was about to crush some Wartcap powder in a mortar, as accidentally his hand brushed Rose pulse. Rose gasped as their skin made contact, but went on stirring as nothing happened. On the surface.

Scorpius heart sped up when the contact was made, he went on crushing the Wartcap with a renewed effort, they would succeed, highest scores were to be earned here, he wasn't here to be distracted by an obnoxious red head. The mashed remnants of wartcap and stirring anti- clockwise turned the potion bright red. They'd succeeded, their potion was perfect.

The professor came over praising them, "ten points to both Gryffindor and Slytherin!" He exclaimed.

The other students looked up irritated at both Rose and Scorpius success. They had finished their task an hour early. It couldn't be done, but it had.  
The professor send them towards the library they had to research a special assignment, he wanted to challenge their potion research skills.

Rose cursed under her breath as she gathered her books inside her satchel, she needed to work with Scorpius, she even had to communicate with the sodding bastard. The professor handed her their permission slip, the librarian would allow them entry whilst their class continued.

Scorpius shoved his hands in his pockets and sauntered towards the door, holding it for Rose so she could walk through.

Rose huffed something along the lines op self righteous pig.

Scorpius pretended he didn't hear that, smirking instead. Yes irked all right. She was such a lovely sight when irked. She reminded him of Hermione when she was annoyed with his father. He had a puppy crush on Hermione when he was about nine or ten, she had been so nice about it. His father had been stern with him, reminding him she was his stepmother. He had watched his father interact with Hermione when he thought Scorpius wasn't looking. Even thinking about it now got Scorpius in the mood. Those stolen moments between his dad and Hermione made blood flood to the wrong part of his body. Walking next to Hermione's daughter as the light filtered through the lead stained windows and hitting a particular part of her face made him feel things. He always felt things when watching her. Her animosity hurt like hell.

Rose looked to her left as they walked in silence, Scorpius was brooding on something he gave of that distinct aura, Rose looked back down on the pavement in the dim lighted corridor as they approached the library, light down here was even less omnipresent. The librarian argued books shouldn't be subjected to direct sunlight, it was bad for parchment and ancient vellum covered tomes.

Scorpius walked right ahead as Rose showed their permission slip. The librarian nodded in agreement.

Rose pocketed the written piece and followed the sauntering blond. Why did he have to walk like that?! His head bent down slightly, feet scuffling his shoulders casual, his blond bangs in front of his eyes, why oh why did Scorpius Malfoy had to look like that?! Rose groaned inwards. Something stirred again in the pit of her stomach.

They pair headed towards the potions section, it was two bookcases of the main route stretching towards the back of the right aisle. 

We should aim for one of the back rows, I'm sure professor Nettles want's us to brew something advanced! No?!" Scorpius suggested as he casually strolled deeper into the Potions section.

Rose walked behind Scorpius, she felt irritable, miming his words with her mouth and cross eyed. Something advanced, no?! Aw yuck the insufferable git.

Scorpius placed his book bag on the table and started searching for a suitable potion. "So what kind should we be looking for!" He tried to discuss the potion with Rose.

"Mmmm?!" Rose answered deep in thought as she searched the spines of her row.

Scorpius turned towards an absentminded Rose, tapping her shoulder as he stood behind her.

Rose felt Scorpius fingers on her shoulder, she turned vehemently. "How dare you touch me!" She spat under her breath, respecting the quietness of her surroundings.

Scorpius winced at Rose viciously lashing out at his touch, it wasn't what he intended, touching her, but her reaction wounded him. He thought she at least felt the same as they inadvertently touched in class, he at least felt a tingle to his senses, she treated him like he was dirt, he had done nothing of the sorts.

"Wozy?" 

"What, did you call me just now?" Rose shrieked as she had was deeply in thought in search of a book. Scorpius had called her. It had drained all colour from her cheeks. Wozy, it felt familiar but it unnerved her like nothing else.

"Rosie, I said Rosie, I wanted to catch your attention and by the looks succeeded!" Scorpius smirked.

"What about a Draught of Peace?!" Scorpius suggested, he held a rather scruffy looking book.

Rose really thought he had called her Wozy, but why would he, it sounded childish. But at the back of her mind her wheels had been set into motion.

"Yes, Draught of Peace! That sounds good......." Rose said as something kept bugging her.

"Are you sure it is a rather advanced potion?" Scorpius replied.

"I think we can handle advanced, Scorpius!" Rose huffed, off all the insufferable gits, she had to be teamed up with him.


	3. Say it...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is invitied to the manor, she brings Rose to a play date.
> 
>  
> 
> Rose thinks she remembers or does her mind play tricks with her?

Hermione watched the two toddlers fall asleep in their cots. They had been fed, their diapers had been changed, Rose slept in the same room as Scorpius, a nursery on the downstairs floor provided them easy access, Astoria didn't want to trott upstairs and look into her boy as she had put it. The nursery was identical to the one upstairs. A second co had been added as Rose was staying over with Hermione.

Hermione walked back to the sun room, finding Draco sitting alone on the corner sofa. Hermione looked around for Astoria but couldn't locate her.

"Astoria stepped into the kitchen she is preparing some sandwiches." Draco offered.

"Shouldn't I go and see if I can assist in some way!" Hermione asked as she walked to the huge sliding doors, she ppered out into the gardens. They were not like she remembered, gone where the formal gardens, she could even make out a tree house and swing in the large tree. She felt eyes on her, making her shiver, she didn't want to look at Draco, she felt uncomfortable in his presence.

"No, she's fine and besides I told her I needed to talk to you." Draco stood up from his seat. Graceful hands in pockets, leaning against the window with his shoulder. He peered at Hermione from under his bangs.

Hermione stared out into the garden, her hands wrapped around her bare arms, she shivered slightly as the sun had duck behind a cloud. "Well, talk?!" Hermione said, thoughts running havoc in her brain, leaning the top of her head against the glass, closing her eyes. She felt cold, she had her hair pinned up into a tight bun, wearing a Jackie O' dress, she wanted to fit in.

Draco dressed in a blue buttoned up and gray slacks. No tie, but he looked ever the aristocrat.

"Do you feel okay in this house Granger?" He smirked as he run a finger down Hermione's arm. He tried to get her attention.

A shiver ran down her spine as he touched her arm, her skin turned into goos flesh at his touch.  
"Please, don't call me Granger, I'm married now and so are you!" 

"Please don't be like this Hermione, like nothing ever happened between us!" His finger went back to her arm.

"Please......don't....... your..... Astoria can come in any minute now." Hermione replied. She didn't dare and look at the blond handsome elegant man next to her. The one she had hated, the one who taunted her, the one who kissed her, the one who could never be what she wanted him to be. He was happily married, she witnessed how he acted with Astoria. He couldn't deny what he felt for his wife. 

Wife........ yes exactly, wife....

"Do, you have feelings for me Hermione?" He was sincere now, he stroked her arm with his knuckles.

Hermione stepped aside, just out of his reach. She looked at him, with contempt. "How, dare you ask me this question, it is not fair, you are married I'm...."

"Not?!" Draco said or was it some kind of statement.? "You're not are you?"

"I'm here on invitation of your wife, I have brought my little girl, don't play this game with me Malfoy!" Hermione all but spat in his face. She still didn't dare look him in his yes, she kept her eyes trained on his chest, his gorgeous sculpted chest even now he kept up, she noticed, difficult no to. "You talk about love and being married, you're mocking me and your wife come to think of it! Have you no respect or regard for anything? I thought you were a changed man!"

Hermione stepped away from the sliding doors, she started to gather Rose's toys, she was on her knees on the play rug, ferociously stuffing the child's diaper bag with toys. Her hands trembled with anger, hurt and guilt. Guilt towards the kind woman, Draco was married to. Astoria, she had no idea who she had let into her home. "I.....I....I, will wait for Rose to wake up and we, will leave you.... We....I... Need to leave.... " Hermione held a sob in, as she watched Astoria levitate a tray inside the sun room.

Astoria looked thoroughly surprised. "What are you doing? Hermione? We're about having some lunch, please eat first, Rose will be out for at least an hour, won't she?"

Hermione hadn't noticed her cheeks were stained with tears. She tried to rub her tear stained skin with her fingers. She felt utterly humiliated. As Draco towered above her, he offered her a hand to stand up.

"Please, Granger!" He said through gritted teeth. "Please eat some!"

Astoria set the table and patted the seat next to hers. "Come Hermione, come, sit! I think Draco has not meant to upset you, I'm sure!" She had an apologetic smile on her lips, had she been less than a Lady she would've surely rolled her eyes, addressing her husband. "Now, apologise to Hermione! Drake?!...." She placed her hand on Draco's hand as he sat opposite Hermione and next to his wife.

"Sorry, Granger!" He nearly whispered.

Hermione accepted his apology with a nod, she dared not to look at her hostess. The Lady of the Manor as so to speak.

"Now, isn't this lovely!?" Astoria said as she held the Silver tea-pot. "Would you like some tea dear?" She asked Hermione as she placed the pot above Hermione's tea-cup. "Have you asked our guest, what you wanted to ask Drake?!" Astoria babbled on like nothing had transpired, as if she had not walked into a rather uncomfortable scene.

"No?!" She asked with a big question mark. "Forgive, Drake! Hermione he can be such a man sometimes....." Placing the pot back on the table. Astoria seemed like she had to brace herself to ask the question. "Well, here's the thing Hermione, Draco and I discussed when you said yes to coming here. Well..... Uhm it's like this, rather silly, but please think about it, well I'm just going to say it like it is.... Draco wants you to leave your Husband and be his concubine!....." Holding up a plate filled with sandwiches, the prettiest smile on her beautifully painted red lips. "Sandwich anyone?!"

 

Wozy...... She had heard it all right, it wasn't Rosie. Rose couldn't let it go, at diner she'd thought about as she swirled her spaghetti around her fork, someone swirled her hair one time. Just like the spaghetti on her fork, that someone had called her Wozy, she was sure. The memory filled her with utter joy, it was a happy memory. Rose had not many happy memories. Yes sure being with her grandparents filled her with happiness. They were the best thing in her life.  
Ron wasn't he was always miserable, she reminded him too much of....her! Hermione! His former wife, her. Other.

She had left them when she was very small, she had left her with her father so she could be happy as Draco's second wife. Her happiness more important than her little girl, Rose had made her unhappy, Ron told her. She had not enough love for Draco's family and Rose, she had not fitt in. Not with the new baby, she wasn't able to handle dividing her attention, providing Rose with what she deserved.

She ate her diner without really tasting it, the Great Hall filled with chit- chat as students animatedly talked to each other. Rose wasn't paying attention to anything.

The blond staring at her from the other table went completely unnoticed. Wozy. He did say that hadn't he? He didn't for the life of him knew why he had done so. It had been a slip of the tongue, or was it? The word had set something in motion, it couldn't be undone.


	4. So it mote be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Rose are at Malfoy Manor, Rose has a playdate with toddler Scorpius. All goes well until Astoria tells Hermione Draco loves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty times ahead.

"You knew?!" Hermione sat defeated in her chair. Astoria had just said plainly what Draco wanted. She had been cool about it, like buying a new Summmers dress or a hat. It was so matter of factly. Casual. How could she take this so lightly.  
"But, why would you agree Astoria, why would you even think it is something I would even consider!" Hermione was absolutely dumbstruck.

"Anyone can see the obvious dear, you're not happy, it beats me how anyone can stay with that oaf, he doesn't even look like he is house trained!" Astoria said very plainly.

Draco laughed at his wife statement.

"This isn't funny, he is my husband, you cannot ridicule Rose father like that! He doesn't deserve it!" Hermione tried to justify who Ronald was.

"Now, tell me this Hermione, has he ever done anything to pleasure you without even thinking of setting his own satisfaction aside?! Huh? Have you ever pleasured him without getting any yourself. More than once, two three?" Hermione didn't fare watch the couple, they were right, Ron never was considerate to her. "I thought as much. Too often I think.!" Astoria took a bite from her sandwich. "Hermione, I must confess, I'm not only thinking about you, Draco suffers seeing you in this loveless marriage, he hates seeing you like that, have you ever thought about that? Our strong independent war Hero ending up unsung. Bloody shame if you ask me!" Astoria was on her high horse and rolling it all out.

Hermione tried to interject but opened her mouth without a sound and closing it like a fish without water. She felt pathetic, no she was to be pitied. She had come here so Rose could play with Scorpius, too chat with Astoria, mother to another mother, seeing Draco was an added bonus but also agonising. He was the epitome of perfect, beautiful, strong successful, nothing like her husband. Yes, Ronald was friendly a very loving father, a faithful husband. But love, no she didn't love him, love was overrated or so she thought. But being here with Rose watching Draco's graceful, handsome face and posture, it had certainly stirred something inside her. She could feel it in her knickers, when his finger had traced her bare arm, it had jolted attention in her nether region, she had a damp patch in her crotch, the cotton in her knickers was moist to say the least.

"Now, tell me you're not contemplating That wet patch between your thighs!" Astoria smirked.

"Astoria!" Draco told her off.

"It is true and you have smelled her Draco I can tell, that bulge in your trousers is real..." Astoria quipped.

"Astoria!!" Draco sounded wounded. "Forgive me Hermione, Astoria is a rather honest creature she says it like she sees it."

"I think I will leave when Rose wakes up...." Hermione felt so uncomfortable. "Excuse me, I....." She placed her napkin on the table and ran from the room, this had proven too be too much for her. Astoria had been right off course, but there was no way she could act on it, Rose was just a room away from them, she couldn't rock her world, she had to stay with Ronald, be a sensible parent, a faithful wife and mother.

Hermione reached the end of the corridor, turning the handle of the double doors, it lead her to an enormous old fashioned library, it would have taken her breath away when she had entered this room in different circumstances.

She stood in front of the double French doors leading out into another stunning part of Astoria's formidable garden. The flowers and bushes outside matched the colours in the library to a tee.

Draco entered the library luckily Hermione had not closed the door behind her, he could have searched the building the coming hours it was such a fast building. 

Draco walked into the room without making noise, he stood behind Hermione, placing his hands on her waist.

Hermione shuddered at the contact.

"I'm sorry love, didn't mean to startle you like this....." His voice trying to sooth her.

Love, he had called her love..."please don't, Draco it isn't right not to Astoria, Ronald you me or our kids, it....."

She was silenced by his mouth on hers as he turned her around to face him, his lips gently pressed against her, his thumb and index, pulling her chin closer to his mouth. His lips brushed hers, tenderly.

Hermione tried to resist but to no avail, she leaned into him her arms around his neck as she answered his kiss.

Draco pushed her into the window, he tried to crawl into her, his body ached longingly, he needed connection. His hand went to cup her head, he removed the pins that held her hair together, he wanted his fingers in her hair, pushing her head closer to his. His other hand resting against the glass. He pried her lips apart with his tongue, as he asked permission to enter hers he heard her moan as they finally made contact.

As soon as contact was established, Hermione pushed Draco of her. "No, no, more, please!" She tried to push him further away, Draco wasn't having it.

He peered in her eyes with his steel grey eyes, sharp as the metal they resembled, razor blades peeling at her exposing her inner soul to his probing eyes.

"Sssshhh, you want this as bad as I want it!" He reassured her.

"No, Rose can wake up any time now..." She tried to excuse herself.

"Astoria will take care of her for you! Now lift up your skirt!" He said huskily. Kissing her neck softly.

Hermione felt his lips on her pulse. Oh gods he asked her to pull up her skirt, he wasn't serious was he? "Oh...," hermione sighed as he had his hand on her breast, she couldn't help herself as he eyes rolled sideways as his touch elicited some deep feelings within her. 

"Forgive me for being so blunt, you are going to lift your skirt and allow met to finger fuck you before I will slowly fuck you into deep bliss!" Draco smirked in her neck. His voice silken, smooth lulling her to act out his wish.

Hermione's hands traveled south, scrunching her pencil skirt upwards, the fabric exposing her creamy thighs.

Draco turned her again, he pushed her against the window, his hand went down her back, caressing her cotton clad bum, "Nice, very nice!" He felt her round globes, her firm skin was so soft. His fingers traced the seam of her large cotton light blue knickers. "So vanilla! Huh?!" He had her earlobe between his teeth as his fingers delved between the apex of her thighs.

"Oooh!" Hermione moaned, his fingers under the seam off her fabric clad moistness, he touched her so sensually, it flooded her crotch some more.  
Before he reached her skin his fingers touched her knickers, rubbing her dampened patch in her crotch. "So, wett, aren't you love, you want it, tell me you do!" He sort of demanded.  
"Tell me Hermione!"

"Yess, Draco, I want it." Hermione's brain went into sensory overload as Draco stroked her labia.

"That's it my sweet!" He pushed her fabric aside with force as he plunged his finger into her dripping cunt.

Hermione pushed her buttock into Draco's hips. "Oh, Merlin...." She moaned.

Draco's fingers rubbed her inner folds, vigorously, his index worked her clit, Hermione needed not much to cum all over his fingers. He had her keening within mere seconds.

"Oh, Draco...... Yesss, oh, fuck, yessss!" She leaned back in search of his mouth, as she reached bliss she needed his tongue in her mouth.

Draco obliged happily. 

Hermione milked his tongue as her juices flooded his hand. 

Draco apparated them to his bed room.

Hermione did not know what hit her as she felt herself pulled into a tube and spat out into a nicely furbished bed room. 

Draco vanished her clothes with a charm and made fast work of his. He pushed Hermione onto his bed. He latched on to her breast, suckling her tautness. His fingers played with her damp curls which surrounded her swollen cunt, he would tolerate it now, he trailed her breast and stomach with his mouth, he slithered down to her dripping pussy, before attacking her with his mouth. He liked her smell, her scent was sweet and heady, he would love to eat her out.

Hermione was shocked to the bone as Draco lapped her juices with his tongue, Ronald had never given her head, he always demanded her sucking him but never returning the favour, he thought it was revolting eating pussy, her pussy. Draco delicately licked her slit up and down, inserting a finger, drawing more juices.

So fucking ready and wet for him, he never anticpated fucking her today, wishing it was so, yes. She smelled so good, tasted better, he lapped her juices as she squirmed above him, her hands clawing the silver beddings, she was new to this. Her husband never giving her head, basterd! He growled more to himself.

Hermione writhed with ecstasy as Draco went in deeper and deeper, having her keen over as she couldn't take any more. Stars exploding behind her eyes, clutching his silver silken locks. "Ooooh, Draco!!" She moaned.

Draco vanished her and his clothes, he wasn't done with her yet, he kissed her as he leaned over her, swapping her fluids with her.

Hermione tasted her juices before as she sampled it, but having her honey all over her lovers face made her blush to her core.

"Witch! You have no idea how much I craved you!" Draco disclosed, moving between her legs, lining his throbbing dick against her moistness, he rubbed against her a few times, bumping against her clit.

Hermione moaned as she felt him push against her, she ached to have him inside her, opening her legs wider to welcome him. "Yes, Draco, please, fuck me!" She whispered as their eyes met.

Draco moved inside her without hesitation, enveloping his rod with her warm sheath, glorious, she felt glorious. He waited inside her, his eyes trained on hers, looking inside her hazel eyes, he needed to know he wasn't causing any discomfort. The only thing he witnessed was her lust and pleasure filled gaze.

Ooooh, that felt good, he was big, as soon as he moved inside her he pressed her erogenous zone, every time he thrust inside she arched her back, welcoming him deeper, she moved her heel around his back, more deeper, harder, she moved with him.

Draco watched Hermione cum undone a second time, sweat was gathering above her brow as he pounded inside her, she bit her lower lip, so fucking beautiful, he had her now and wasn't letting her go. He gave her another thrust, she came hard, her walls clenching him, milking him as he shot his semen inside her.

Hermione felt him spurt his spunk, warming and flooding her. Eight and a half months later she gave birth to Hugo.

Hermione and Draco stayed in the bed room until the following morning, fully satiated, Hermione had never been fucked into the mattress like this before, she was a bumbling mess when Draco woke her the next morning with his dick inside her back entrance, moving her so he could fuck her doggy style, she loved it. She didn't know how many times he'd made her cum and how many times he filled her up, it didn't matter if this was what they were meant to do than she'd welcome it whole heartedly. Ron wasn't chuffed when she packed her and Roses stuff and left for the Manor, staying with the love of her life pregnant with her second. It wasn't to be, playing house with Draco, Astoria, Scorpius and Rose. Ron would have his wrath land upon her some time soon.

 

"Hey Rosie!" Albus said as he wedged himself next to her at Gryffindor table. 

"What do you want Al?" Rose said without even looking up at her cousin.

"Can't a bloke sit at his favourite cousins table?" He smirked, plopping a cinnamon roll from her plate in his mouth.

"Oi snake, don't they serve this at your house?" She huffed annoyed, eyes trained on her book.

"It tastes better coming from your plate cuz!" He smiled, leaning casually against the table, winking at a girl trying to get past his outstretched legs.

"Al, drop the act and behave!" She said as she shoved him in the ribs. "Now tell me what do you want!"

"As I said I want to spend some time with my cuz!" He smoothed his robes, plucking an invisible thread.

"DIVULGE!" Rose sneered.

"Okay, okay!" Albus said amused. Ever the Slyhterin.

Rose understood why he landed himself into the snake pit, cunning, devious, slippery as an eel, but yet again her favourite cousin.

"Well you do know he likes you and wants a truce between you two!" Albus shined his nails.

"Why does he need a truce?" Rose still didn't look up.

"Hugo!" Albus wispered.

"What the fuck Al!"

"Not going to happen!" Rose said firmly. She packed her books, stuffed them inside her pouch and moved away from the table, loosing her appetite altogether. He should not have brought him up. Tears welling inside her eyes, turning them to ground, running as soon as she made her way out of the Great Hall. Her little half sibling was here at Hogwarts, she didn't want to speak to him or look at him, it was too painful, he had access to their mother she didn't or wanted to.


End file.
